Almost a Scene Out of a Disney Movie
by texashoser
Summary: Even the Doctor can appreciate a quiet moment.  Contains a slight reference to 'The Pandorica Opens'.


Rose made a face as something squished underneath her shoe. She was sure if it was just the damp ground or more snails. Either way she was going to have to find some new shoes in the TARDIS to wear. And new jeans as she looked at the mud that caked the bottom few inches of her pants.

"Doctor, where are you?" she asked just loudly enough to be heard within at least ten foot radius.

There really was no telling what might pop out from behind a tree. Or from above. The Doctor hadn't been clear on where they had landed. Something about a castle and a ruler that might need a little help. He had essentially run out like a ten year who'd eaten too many sweets. She wasn't surprised though because her chocolate biscuits had recently disappeared. From underneath her nose.

"Doctor?" Rose called out again.

The young woman froze as branch cracked. It could be an animal or someone with a weapon. Or Little Red Riding Hood on her way to grandma's, which really wouldn't have surprised Rose. There had to be a world where fairy tales were true. She had already been to the planet where Dr. Seuss had gotten his ideas for his books because the author had traveled with the Doctor during his Fifth incarnation.

"Rose!" the Doctor greeted her with a grin as he stepped out from amongst the trees. "I was wondering where you'd gone off to."

"Me?" she returned. "I've been looking for you."

"You have?"

A frown formed on his face, but it only lasted a moment before his eyes lit up and he held out his right hand. She slid her hand into his without a second thought.

"Sorry," he told her as he squeezed then pressed a kiss on the back of her hand. His eyes widened. "Oh! I have something to show you."

"If it's another rock structure, you really don't have to go through the trouble," Rose replied.

"That was Stonehenge and I was sure it was transmitting a signal of some sort. Didn't you feel strange standing there? I felt strange. Like I was meant to be there, but it wasn't the right time. Of course, every time I go there it never feels like the right time. Maybe next time." He tilted his head a tiny bit and scratched his chin with his free hand. "Or the time after that," he suggested with a shrug. "Anyway, come on. We wait too long and it'll be gone."

Rose let herself be pulled along. She only got slightly frustrated at one point as her hair was entangled in a low lying branch. Some day she was going to show the Doctor why dragging the companion was a bad idea. Wouldn't he be interested in the bruises and constant need for new clothes? Probably not, but it still deemed a stern talk.

He came to a stop just a few steps before a clearing. He cautiously peered into it, mumbled something then tugged Rose forward.

"Be very quiet," the Doctor whispered.

"Are we hunting wabbit?" Rose asked.

His face was torn between annoyance and amusement. He might have hated being called 'Doc', but he did enjoy watching Bugs Bunny. In fact, Rose was convinced he had gotten some of his escape plans from the cartoon rabbit.

"Honestly, Rose," the Doctor settled on. "Just keep quiet and look." He pointed into the clearing where Rose expected to see a famous knight or a very large sleeping monster that he was going to poke in about five seconds just so he could shout 'Run!'.

"It's a deer," Rose murmured.

"Yeah," he agreed.

She looked at his face. There was a calm, almost serene-like quality to it she didn't see often. He was always worried, madly grinning or glaring at the dictator who wouldn't listen to a word he was saying. Right now at this very moment he was still, tranquil and watching a deer.

"You can't take it back to the TARDIS and name it Bambi," Rose told him. "I don't care if you do have the ecological room filled with critters. It's not happening."

"I wasn't going to ask," the Doctor muttered. He sighed. "You wouldn't let me keep Arthur either. Why can't I have a pet, Rose?"

"Because you'll ignore it and I'll have to take care of it," Rose answered. "And that'll go over spectacularly. Did I ever tell you about the hamster I had when I was seven?"

"Do I want to know?"

"No."

"Ah."

He looked back at the deer. "Rose."

"Hmm?"

"Do you think I could outrun a deer?"

"Only if it gave you a sporting chance."

"That's rude, Rose Tyler."

She only giggled and wrapped herself around his arm she was currently holding hands with.

The deer eventually trotted off, but neither the Doctor nor Rose noticed.


End file.
